


An Age Old Problem

by sweepingdonut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, I'm Going to Hell, Inanimate Objects, Neon - Freeform, Oh My God, Other, Sentient Shield, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: A shield, a man, and a love that was never meant to be.





	An Age Old Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).




End file.
